My Love
by Charisma Jo
Summary: This is my first song fic so be nice!! it's kel/cleon and a little sad . . . . . . please R?R ~CJ~


** This is my first songfic. It's to My Love by Westlife. It's a little sad Kel/Cleon fic. It's *after* Kel becomes a knight ~CJ~**  
  
  
An empty street, an empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller  
  
Kel stood in her empty rooms. She had been made a knight, and was now leaving the castle. All her bags were packed, and the hostlers were taking them to her hose. She gave a hug to Lalasa, who came to say goodbye, and promised to write soon.  
  
I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together, Oh yeah  
  
Tears came to here eyes when she thought about Cleon. They had broken up a year ago, when he left to do his own roaming as a knight. She had been her first love, and now she saw that he was her only too.  
  
And oh my love, I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that's seems so far   
  
Kel thought of all the times they spent together. Sneaking kisses behind Wyldon's back, sitting in the gardens, staring at the stars, dancing together at balls. She wished, now more than ever, that he were here with her.  
  
So I say a little prayer  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
I see you once again, my love   
  
Kel rode away early the next morning, not really going anywhere special, just roaming here and there. She stopped for a minute, thinking she saw him, but no, it was just another redheaded boy. Kel sighed. "I miss you so much, why aren't you here?" she whispered.  
  
I try to ring, I phone at work  
Laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking, oh no  
I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh yeah  
  
Kel stopped at an inn for the night. She bought a drink at the bar and looked around the room. Full of rogues and cutthroats, she thought. But one table caught her eye. A group of boys, that looked quite familiar "Neal?" she whispered. She caught his eye. It is him, she thought excitedly. Maybe Cleon is there! "Kel?" he cried, and ran over. "It's been ages! You got your shield! That's great!" He brought her over to his table, where she saw Merric and Seaver. Her heart sank when she saw there was no Cleon. She laughed at jokes and talked with her friends the rest of the night, reminiscing about being pages and squires at the palace and what everyone had been doing since then. She felt happy about seeing them, and thoughts of Cleon went away for a while.  
  
  
And oh my love, I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that's seems so far   
So I say a little prayer  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
I see you once again, my love  
  
Kel dragged herself to her room that night, and poured herself into bed. She glanced out the little window across the room, seeing the bright moon made her thoughts slip again to Cleon. Where are you, Cleon?  
  
To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from afar  
What I'm thinking of   
  
Reaching for a love that seems so far  
  
In her dream, she and Cleon were dancing alone in a beautiful forest clearing. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. So great it could've been real. They stopped dancing and gazed at the stars, just like they used to, with Kel in Cleon's arms. Everything was perfect. He was here, with her.  
  
  
So I say a little prayer  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
I see you once again, my love  
  
Cleon, why did we ever break it off? Kel thought. I need you here by my side, forever. I'm searching for you. Will you ever come back to me? I need to tell you I love you . . . . .  
  
  
** And that's my first songfic Tell me what you think please.**  



End file.
